Golem/13
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Pęd Godziny ostatnich dni upłynęły mi jak na skrzydłach. Zaledwie miałem czas na posiłek. Nieustanny pociąg do działalności zewnętrznej przykuwał mnie od rana do wieczora do mego warsztatu. Gemma była ukończona i Miriam cieszyła się z niej jak dziecko. Również litera „J” w książce Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji. była poprawiona. Przechyliłem się w tył i zacząłem rozmyślać, pełen spokoju, o wszystkich drobnych zdarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia: stara kobieta, która mi usługuje, wpadła do pokoju rano po burzy z wiadomością, że kamienny most zawalił się tej nocy. — Dziwne! — zawalił się! Zapewne właśnie w tej godzinie, w której ja te ziarnka — — — nie — nie — nie myśleć o tym! To, co się wtedy zdarzyło, mogłoby przybrać pozór czczej''czczy'' — nic nieznaczący. ułudy; ja zaś postanowiłem pochować tą zjawę w swej duszy, aż znowu sama się obudzi — aby tylko tego nie dotykać. Jak to było niedawno, gdy szedłem jeszcze przez most, widziałem kamienne posągi — a teraz leży w gruzach most, który przetrwał stulecia. Miałem niemal bolesne uczucie, że już nigdy więcej nie postanie na nim moja noga. Gdyby go nawet znowuż odbudowano, nie byłby to już nigdy ten stary, tajemniczy most kamienny. Wycinając gemmę''gemma'' — kamień półszlachetny lub szlachetny o owalnym kształcie, ozdobiony reliefem., rozmyślałem o tym godzinami i jak to się rozumie samo przez się, rozmyślałem tak, jakbym nigdy o tym nie zapominał; żywo też stanęło mi przed oczyma, jak często, w dziecinnych i późniejszych latach, spoglądałem na wizerunek świętego Luitgarda i innych, którzy teraz leżą pogrzebani w szumiących wodach. Wiele drobnych, kochanych rzeczy, które w dzieciństwie nazywałem swoimi, ujrzałem znów w myślach: i mego ojca, i moją matkę, i mnóstwo kolegów szkolnych. Tylko domu, w którym mieszkałem, nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Wiedziałem, że stanie znów nagle przede mną któregoś dnia, gdy najmniej będę się tego spodziewał; i cieszyłem się z tego. Uczucie, że od razu wszystko się przede mną naturalnie i prosto ujawni, było tak błogie! Gdy przedwczoraj wyjąłem z kasetki książkę Ibbur — nie zdawało się to bynajmniej godne podziwu, że wyglądała jak stara, pergaminowa księga ozdobiona samymi inicjałami; uważałem to owszem za rzecz zgoła naturalną. Nie mogłem pojąć, że kiedyś działała na mnie jak upiór! Była napisana językiem hebrajskim, zupełnie dla mnie niezrozumiałym. Kiedy znów nieznajomy przyjdzie, aby ją odebrać? Radość życia, która potajemnie opanowała mnie podczas roboty, obudziła się na nowo w całej swej orzeźwiającej świeżości i rozpędziła nocne myśli, które mnie znów chciały napaść zdradliwie. Prędko wziąłem fotografię Angeliny — odciąłem dedykację, która była u dołu, i pocałowałem ją. To wszystko było tak głupie i szalone, lecz dlaczegóż choćby raz nie pomarzyć o szczęściu, zatrzymać obecną chwilę i radować się tym jak bańką mydlaną? Czy nie mogło się urzeczywistnić to, czym mamiła mnie tęsknota mego serca? Byłoż to zupełnie niemożliwe, abym z dnia na dzień stał się sławnym człowiekiem? Godny jej, choć nie równy pochodzeniem? Co najmniej równy doktorowi Savioli? Myślałem o gemmie''gemma'' — kamień półszlachetny lub szlachetny o owalnym kształcie, ozdobiony reliefem. Miriam: gdyby mi się druga taka udała, jak ta! — bez wątpienia, nawet najlepsi artyści wszystkich czasów nie stworzyli nic lepszego. Przypuśćmy tylko jeden wypadek: mąż Angeliny nagle umiera? Stało mi się naraz gorąco i zimno: drobny wypadek i moja nadzieja, zuchwała nadzieja, nabierze kształtów. Szczęście moje wisi na cienkiej nitce, która lada chwila może się przerwać, upadnie mi na łono. Czy już tysiące razy nie udawało mi się coś cudownego? Rzeczy, których istnienia ludzie w ogóle nawet nie przypuszczają. Czy to nie jest cud, że w przeciągu kilku tygodni obudziły się we mnie artystyczne zdolności, które już teraz podnoszą mnie wysoko nad przeciętność? Stoję jednak dopiero na początku drogi! Czy nie miałem prawa do szczęścia? Czy mistyka jest równoznaczna z unicestwieniem pragnień? Przeważyło we mnie „tak”; — śnić jeszcze tylko jedną godzinę — minutę — jedno krótkie istnienie ludzkie! I śniłem z otwartymi oczyma. Szlachetne kamienie na stole rosły i rosły i otoczyły mnie ze wszystkich stron barwnymi kaskadami. Drzewa z opali stanęły gromadami przy sobie i wydawały świetlne blaski niebios, lśniące błękitnie jak skrzydła olbrzymiego motyla spod zwrotników, w deszczu iskier, ponad nieprzejrzanymi łąkami, pełnymi gorących powiewów letnich. Czułem pragnienie i ochłodziłem swoje członki w lodowatej pianie potoków, co szumiały na skalnych urwiskach z lśniącej masy perłowej. Duszny powiew przeciągnął nad pochyłościami, przesycony kwieciem, i upoił mnie wonią jaśminu, hiacyntów, narcyzów, bławatków — — — — — — Nie do zniesienia! nie do zniesienia! Okryłem fotografię. — Miałem pragnienie! Były to męki raju! Szarpnąłem oknem i czoło moje owiał wilgotny wiatr; pachniało zbliżającą się wiosną. Miriam! Musiałem myśleć o Miriam. Jak to ona ze wzruszenia aż się oprzeć musiała o ścianę, gdy przyszła mi powiedzieć, że stał się cud, prawdziwy cud: znalazła złotą monetę w bochenku chleba, który piekarz jak zwykle położył przez kratę, na oknie swego sklepu. Chwyciłem portmonetkę. — Przypuszczam, nie było jeszcze dziś za późno, i przyszedłem jeszcze w porę zaczarować jej znów dukata''dukat'' — złota moneta, będąca w obiegu do XIX w.. Odwiedzała mnie ona codziennie, aby mi dotrzymać towarzystwa, jak mówiła, ale prawie ciągle milczała, tak była przejęta owym „cudem”. Aż do najgłębszej głębi — poruszył ją ten wypadek i gdy sobie przypomniałem, jak to ona czasami nagle, bez przyczyny zewnętrznej, tylko pod wpływem wspomnienia — śmiertelnie bladła aż po usta, dostawałem zawrotu głowy na samą myśl, że mógłbym w swoim zasklepieniu czynić rzeczy niezmiernej doniosłości. — I gdy wywołałem w pamięci ostatnie zagadkowe słowa Hillela i związałem je z tą ostatnią swoją myślą, odczułem we wszystkich kościach lodowate zimno. Czystość zamiaru nie była dla mnie bynajmniej uniewinnieniem — cel nie uświęca środków — przekonałem się. A co by było, gdyby ten zamiar „chcieć pomóc” był tylko pozornie czysty? Może właśnie ukrywa się w tym jakieś utajone kłamstwo: nieokreślone życzenie, aby dla własnego zadowolenia rozkoszować się rolą dobroczyńcy? Zacząłem błądzić sam w stosunku do siebie. Było jasne, że osądziłem Miriam zbyt powierzchownie. Już jako córka Hillela musiała być nie taką, jak inne panny. Jak mogłem być na tyle zuchwały, aby w tak głupi sposób wdzierać się w wewnętrzne życie, które o całe niebo stało wyżej nad moim własnym. Już rysy jej twarzy, które sto razy bardziej odpowiadały epoce szóstej dynastii egipskiej, a nawet dla niej były nazbyt uduchowione, niż dla naszych dni ze swym typem ludzi rozsądkowych: powinny były ostrzec. — „Tylko zupełny głupiec nie ufa przejawom zewnętrznym” — czytałem to gdzieś kiedyś. Jakże to prawdziwe! Miriam i ja byliśmy teraz dobrymi przyjaciółmi: czy miałem jej wyznać, że to właśnie ja codziennie przemycałem w chlebie dukaty? Cios byłby zbyt nagły. Ogłuszyłby ją. — Nie mogłem się na to odważyć, musiałem postępować ostrożniej. — Czy ten „cud” jakkolwiek osłabić? Zamiast wsadzać pieniądz do chleba, kłaść go na stopniach schodów, aby mogła go znaleźć, gdy otworzy, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Przecież można wymyślić coś nowego, mniej szorstkiego: jakąś drogą, która by wprowadziła ją z cudów do codzienności; pocieszałem się. Tak! To było najlepsze. Albo przeciąć węzeł? Wyznać jej ojcu i wciągnąć do rady? Rumieniec wstydu wystąpił mi na twarz. Na ten krok było jeszcze dosyć czasu, gdy zawiodą wszystkie inne środki. Tylko zaraz przystąpić do dzieła. Ani chwili nie tracić! Dobry pomysł wpadł mi do głowy: musiałem zająć Miriam czymś zupełnie osobliwym, wyrwać ją na parę godzin z powszedniego otoczenia, aby doznała innych wrażeń. Wzięliśmy powóz i pojechaliśmy na spacer. Kto nas pozna, gdy będziemy unikali dzielnicy żydowskiej? Może ją zaciekawi widok zwalonego mostu? Gdyby uważała za niestosowne, żebym ja był przy niej, pojedzie z nią Zwak albo która z dawnych jej przyjaciółek. Byłem zupełnie zdecydowany nie dopuścić żadnego oporu. — — — — — — U progu natknąłem się na jakiegoś człowieka. Wassertrum! Musiał patrzeć przez dziurkę od klucza, gdyż w chwili, kiedy wpadłem na niego, stał pochylony. — Czy pan mnie szuka? — zapytałem go szorstko. Wybełkotał kilka słów wymówki w swoim niemożliwym żargonie; potem potwierdził. Zaproponowałem mu przybliżyć się i usiąść, lecz Aron stanął przy stole i kręcił kurczowo rondem kapelusza. Głęboka nienawiść, którą na próżno starał się ukryć, odzwierciadlała się w jego twarzy, w każdym poruszeniu. Nigdy nie widziałem jeszcze tego człowieka tak bezpośrednio blisko. Jego straszna brzydota była zapewne odrażająca; ale wzbudzała ona raczej we mnie politowanie; wyglądał jak stworzenie, któremu sama natura, przy urodzeniu, pełna wściekłości i wstrętu zadeptała twarz nogą — i powstało coś nieokreślonego, co jego charakteryzowało. Była temu winna „Krew”, jak trafnie określił to Charousek. Pomimo woli cofnąłem rękę, którą przy jego wejściu wyciągnąłem. Chociaż zrobiłem to prawie niewidocznie, zdaje się jednak, że on to zauważył, gdyż musiał nagle siłą poskromić w swojej twarzy wybuch nienawiści. — Ładnie tutaj jest — zaczął w końcu, jąkając się, gdy zauważył, że nie zadałem sobie trudu zacząć z nim rozmowę. W przeciwieństwie do swoich słów, zamknął przy tym oczy, może dlatego, żeby się nie spotkać z moim wzrokiem. A może myślał, że to nada jego twarzy niewinny wyraz? Można było wyraźnie spostrzec, ile zadawał sobie trudu, aby poprawnie mówić po niemiecku. Nie czułem się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć mu i czekałem, co też on powie dalej. W zakłopotaniu chwycił pilnik, który Bóg wie po co — jeszcze od wizyty Charouska leżał na stole, lecz pomimo woli cofnął się natychmiast, jak gdyby go żmija ugryzła. Zdumiony byłem jego nieświadomą, duchową wrażliwością. — Pięknie! naturalnie, owszem! Interes pański na tym polega. Musi być pięknie w mieszkaniu — zerwał się, dodając: — kiedy się odbiera takie szlachetne odwiedziny! Chciał otworzyć oczy, aby widzieć, jakie wrażenie wywrą na mnie jego słowa, lecz uznał widocznie to za przedwczesne — i znów je szybko zamknął. Chciałem go przycisnąć do muru: — Pan myśli o damie, która niedawno tutaj zajeżdżała? Powiedz pan otwarcie, dokąd pan zmierza? Chwilę się ociągał, potem chwycił mnie silnie za łokieć i pociągnął mnie do okna. Dziwny, nieumotywowany sposób, w jaki to zrobił, przypomniał mi, jak kilka dni temu wciągnął do swojej jamy głuchoniemego Jaromira. Zakrzywionymi palcami pokazywał mi jakiś błyszczący przedmiot: — Jak pan myśli, panie Pernath, czy da się z tego jeszcze coś zrobić? Był to złoty zegarek, z tak mocno przygiętą kopertą, że wyglądał prawie jakby ją ktoś z umysłu wygiął. Wziąłem szkło powiększające: śrubki były do połowy poodłamywane, a wewnątrz czy nie ma tam jakichś liter wyrytych? Prawie już nieczytelne, a ponadto porysowane mnóstwem świeżych zadrapań. Powoli odczytałem: K-a-r-ol Zott-man Zottman? Zottman? — Gdzież ja słyszałem to nazwisko. Zottman? Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Zottman? Wassertrum wytrącił mi prawie lupę z ręki. — W mechanizmie nic nie ma, patrzyłem już tam sam, ale z pokrywą — to coś — śmierdzi! — Trzeba tylko wyklepać i wyrównać, najwyżej kilka zlutowań. To może panu również dobrze zrobić każdy złotnik, panie Wassertrum. — Zależy mi na tym, żeby to była solidna robota, jak to się mówi artystyczna — przerwał mi skwapliwie. Z trwogą prawie. — A więc dobrze, jeżeli panu na tym zależy. — Wiele na tym zależy! Głos jego drżał z zapalczywaści. — Chcę sam nosić ten zegarek. A gdy go komukolwiek pokażę, to powiem: patrzcie, tak robi pan von Pernath. Brzydziłem się tym człowiekiem, pluł mi po prostu pochlebstwami w twarz. — Gdy za godzinę pan wróci, wszystko będzie gotowe. Wassertrum odwrócił się kurczowo: — Tak nie można, tego nie chcę. Trzy dni, cztery dni, w przyszłym tygodniu, będzie dosyć czasu. Całe życie robiłbym sobie wyrzuty, że pana zamęczyłem! Czego on chciał, że tak zabiegał? — Uczyniłem krok do przyległego pokoju i schowałem zegarek do kasetki. Fotografia Angeliny leżała na wierzchu. Szybko zamknąłem pokrywkę, na wypadek, gdyby Wassertrum chciał zajrzeć. Gdy wróciłem, zauważyłem, że był zaczerwieniony. Przyjrzałem mu się, lecz natychmiast cofnąłem swe podejrzenie. Niemożliwe! Nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć. — A więc może następnego tygodnia — powiedziałem, aby położyć koniec jego wizycie. Lecz jemu tym razem się nie spieszyło, wziął krzesełko i usiadł. Na odwrót niż poprzednio, miał on teraz swoje rybie oczy przy rozmowie szeroko otwarte; wpatrywał się uporczywie w górny guzik mej kamizelki. Pauza. — Ta księżna naturalnie powiedziała panu, żeby pan udawał, że niby to pan o niczym nie wie, gdyby się to wszystko wydało? Cooo? — wrzasnął nagle na mnie bez wstępu i uderzył pięścią w stół. Było coś dziwnie strasznego w tej krańcowości, z jaką Aron przeskoczył od jednego sposobu rozmowy do drugiego — od tonów pochlebnych błyskawicznie przeszedł do brutalnych; uważałem to za bardzo możliwe, że większość ludzi, zwłaszcza kobiety, muszą się całkowicie zdać na jego łaskę, jeżeli on posiada choćby najmniejszą broń przeciwko nim. Pierwszą moją myślą było zerwać się, chwycić go za kark i wyrzucić za drzwi; potem wytłumaczyłem sobie, czy nie będzie rozsądniej naprzód wysłuchać go dokładnie. — Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co pan ma na myśli, panie Wassertrum? — starałem się zrobić możliwie najgłupszą minę. — Księżna? Co za księżna? Może mam pana uczyć po niemiecku? — przerwał mi ordynarnie. — Będzie musiał pan podnosić rękę przed sądem, gdy rozchodzi się o flaki! Rozumie mnie pan? Ja to panu mówię! Zaczął krzyczeć — Nie będzie mi się pan w oczy wypierać, że „ona” stamtąd — wskazał palcem w stronę pracowni — przybiegła do pana w jednym dywaniku i — nic więcej nie miała na sobie. Wściekłość zalała mi oczy; schwyciłem łajdaka za pierś i potrząsłem nim: — Jeżeli jeszcze jedno słowo powiesz o tym, pogruchoczę ci kości! Zrozumiano? Przestraszony upadł na krzesełko i wyjąkał: — Co jest? co jest? czego pan chce? Ja tylko tak mówię. Przeszedłem się po pokoju, aby się uspokoić. Nie słuchałem tego wszystkiego, co gadał na swoje uspawiedliwienie. Usiadłem potem naprzeciwko niego z mocnym zamiarem, by sprawę, o ile dotyczy Angeliny, wyprowadzić na czystą wodę, a jeżeli się nie uda, to spokojnie zmusić go w końcu, aby wyjaśnił swą nienawiść i tak zawczasu odparować jego słabe pociski. — Nie zważając na to, że spokorniał, wbiłem mu w głowę, że presje jakiegokolwiek bądź rodzaju — podkreśliłem to słowo — mogą się nie udać, gdyż on żadnego zarzutu nie może poprzeć dowodami, a ja mógłbym na pewno zbić wszelkie zaświadczenia (założywszy, że w zakresie możliwości w ogóle do tego by nie doszło). Angelina była mi za bliską, abym w potrzebie nie miał jej ratować choćby kosztem największych ofiar, nawet krzywoprzysięstwa! Każdy muskuł w jego twarzy drżał; zajęcza warga wyciągnęła się aż do nosa, wyszczerzył zęby i okrążał mnie wciąż swoją mową jak indyk: — A czy ja czego chcę od księżny?? Niechże pan uważa! Tracił władzę nad sobą z niecierpliwości, że nie pozwalam się oszukać. — Chodzi mi tu o Saviolego, o tego przeklętego psa, tego — tego — ryknął nagle. Zadyszał się. Szybko zatrzymałem go: w końcu doszedł do tego punktu, na którym go chciałem mieć, lecz on natychmiast się połapał i znów się wpatrywał w moją kamizelkę. — Słuchaj pan — panie Pernath — zmuszał się naśladować chłodny rozważny ton kupiecki — pan mówi wciąż o? — — o tej damie. Dobrze! Ona jest zamężna. Dobrze: ona puściła się z tym — z tym młodym wszarzem. Co mnie to obchodzi! — Poruszał rękami przed moją twarzą, końce palców miał ściśnięte, jak gdyby trzymał w nich szczyptę soli — Czy ona ma się sama z tym załatwić? — Ja jestem bywalcem i pan też jest bywalcem. My to obaj dobrze wiemy. Cooo? Ja chcę tylko dojść do swych pieniędzy. Rozumie to pan, Pernath?! Słuchałem zdumiony: — Do jakich pieniędzy? Czy doktor Savioli jest panu coś winien? Wassertrum odpowiedział wymijająco. — Mam z nim porachunki. To wychodzi na jedno. — Pan go chce zamordować! — krzyknąłem. Podskoczył. Zatoczył się. Zakrztusił się kilka razy. — Tak jest! Zamordować! Jak długo pan chce jeszcze grać przede mną komedię! Wskazałem mu drzwi: — Wynoś się pan! Powoli wziął kapelusz, włożył go na głowę i skierował się do wyjścia. Potem zatrzymał się na chwilę i powiedział ze spokojem, na który nigdy nie przypuszczałem że się zdobędzie. — A więc dobrze. Chciałem panu umożliwić wyjście z tej sprawy. Dobrze. Jak nie, to nie. Miłosierni golarze zadają zgniłe rany. Już mam tego dosyć. Gdyby pan był roztropny! — Savioli stoi panu na drodze!? — Teraz załatwię się z wami trojgiem — ruchem oznaczającym dławienie wskazał, co ma na myśli — „pętlicę”. Jego rysy wyrażały takie szatańskie okrucieństwo i zdawał się tak pewny być swej sprawy, że krew zastygła mi w żyłach. Musiał mieć widocznie jakąś broń w ręku, której nie przeczuwałem, a o której również Charousek nie wiedział. Czułem, jak ziemia się pode mną zapadała. „Pilnik! pilnik! usłyszałem szept w swej głowie. Mierzyłem wzrokiem odległość: krok do stołu, dwa kroki do Wassertruma — — chciałem skoczyć — — wtem na progu zjawił się, jakby spod ziemi, Hillel. Pokój zniknął mi w oczach. Widziałem tylko jak przez mgłę, że Hillel stał nieruchomo, a Wassertrum krok za krokiem cofał się do ściany. Potem słyszałem, jak Hillel mówił: — Aronie, znacie to zdanie: i? Nie utrudniajcie tego jednemu z nich. Dodał jeszcze kilka słów po hebrajsku, których nie zrozumiałem. — Co pan ma w tym, aby węszyć pode drzwiami? — wypluł kramarz drżącą wargą. — Czy podsłuchiwałem, czy nie, możesz się o to nie troszczyć! — znów odparł Hillel jakimś hebrajskim zdaniem, które tym razem brzmiało jak groźba. Sądziłem, że dojdzie do kłótni, lecz Wassertrum nie odpowiadał ani słówka, namyślał się przez chwilkę i wyszedł zuchwale. Z natężeniem patrzyłem na Hillela. Skinął na mnie, abym milczał. Widocznie czegoś oczekiwał, gdyż z uwagą wsłuchiwał się w korytarz. Chciałem iść i drzwi zamknąć: zatrzymał mnie niecierpliwym ruchem ręki. Zaledwie przeszła minuta, gdy dały się znów słyszeć na schodach drepczące kroki kramarza. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, Hillel odszedł i zrobił mu miejsce. Wassertrum zaczekał, aż znalazł się poza obrębem słuchu Hillela i warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby: — Niech mi pan odda mój zegarek. ----